


A secret envy...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [48]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Romantic John, Secrets, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: There's something that John envies about Sherlock...





	A secret envy...

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

 

 

John was looking at his fiancé with stars in his eyes. _Oh God he’s so beautiful and bright and sexy and amazing… I can’t believe he said yes! It was the ‘botchiest’ proposal that I ever heard of but he said yes!_

"Sherlock?" After a moment he tries again, “Love?”

The detective was at the kitchen table, specimens all around him, his eyes focuse on his experiment.

“Hummmm… Yes?”

His attention remains solely on what was in front of him, not turning towards John at all. _He’s so beautiful when his attention is dedicated to one task… It reminds me of when it’s my turn to get all his devotion. I’ve never told him how wonderful, if a little frightening it is - the feeling of being stripped down to the core, knowing that nothing can be hidden, that it's the truth even if I don’t know what is revealed… I wish I was able to do the same, being able to understand everything that’s under those lustrous chocolate curls._ He sighs profoundly, feeling a little jealous that he will never been able to understand everything about the brilliant man.

"Love… You’re taking my breath away…"

Always the romantic, Sherlock never rises his eyes from his microscope, but replies with a sexy smirk. “Sorry love, you better get one of those bronchodilators.»

**Author's Note:**

> lol I had 'bronchodilators' in my list for long... It was an hard one :-)
> 
> **
> 
> If you're new to the series, go back to the start and enjoy the ride! Some are happy, some are sad... Established jonhlock or not....
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos...
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)


End file.
